A little one-on-one
by missnovember92
Summary: Melissa was practicing basketball by herself and met Bupkus. She has a big crush on him and Bupkus seems to have an interest in Melissa.


On a Friday afternoon, inside the gymnasium, a young girl named Melissa was shooting hoops by herself. Then someone came in through the double doors and surprised Melissa. As the stranger came inside, Melissa was star struck; this stranger was an alien. He was tall, has purple skin, a muscular body and wore a navy blue jersey. His name was Bupkus. _"Whoa…I've never seen this guy before. He's very handsome!" _Melissa thought to herself. Bupkus was settling his things down on the bleachers and then saw Melissa checking him at. He looked her at with interest and started walking over to her.

Melissa was getting nervous, _"Uh oh. He's coming this way! Oooohhh! What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?" _So with quick thinking, Melissa got back to shooting. "Hi there," Bupkus said in a deep, seductive tone. The sound of his voice gave Melissa goose bumps. "Uh hello," Melissa voice trembled. Then she started all over by clearing her throat. "Hi. My name is Melissa." Bupkus raised a brow and smiled, "Melissa. That's a beautiful name."

Bupkus took Melissa's hand and kissed it, like a true gentleman. "I'm Bupkus."

Melissa melted, "Ooh. You're so smooth. It's a pleasure to meet you…Bupkus."

But she collected herself and said, "I'm just playing a little basketball by myse, mostly practicing my shoots." Melissa shows Bupkus some of her moves and finishes off with a slam dunk. Bupkus was impressed and high fived Melissa. "Go on girl! You keep that up someday you might play for the NBA." Melissa questioned, "You really think so?"

Bupkus answered, "Shoot! With skills like that, you should join."

Melissa blushed, "Thanks, Bupkus."

Melissa took a break and talked to Bupkus for a little bit. After the break, Bupkus began flirting with Melissa by leaning to her face and stroked it with his finger. "How about you and I play a little one-on-one, baby?" He asked. Melissa was feeling uneasy and tried to think about what to do. _"OMG! He's getting close to me and he called me 'baby'! Oh what should I say? Should I stay a little bit play with Bupkus or just leave?"_

Very quickly, Melissa responded, "I would love to, Bupkus. But, no thank you. Maybe later." Bupkus asked, "Ya sure?"

Melissa nodded her head but had an 'unsure' look on her face. Bupkus shrugged, "A'right. I won't be holding up your time." Melissa was relieved that Bupkus was understanding and began heading out. Although, Bupkus could tell that she He she was lying. So he thought of an idea that would make her change her mind. He began removing his jersey and Melissa stopped to hear Bupkus humming and wondered he was up to. She seemed curious and turned around to tell Bupkus something. "Ah Bupkus...OH MY!" Melissa gasped. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth and hearts popped out of her eyes. It was the most incredible thing Melissa has ever seen; Bupkus was shirtless! He was showing off his divine abs and pectorals that certainly pleased Melissa. "Yeah? What's up, honey?" Bupkus asked. All of a sudden, the hotness was too much for Melissa to handle. She began to feel dizzy and fainted. Bupkus saw what was happening and ran over to save Melissa before she hit the ground.

Bupkus lifted Melissa off her feet and carried her to the bleacher. He used his jersey as a pillow to support Melissa's head and went into his bag to get an ice pack to cool her off. Feeling so guilty for what he did, Bupkus began to worry about Melissa. It wasn't long until Melissa woke up. "What happened?" Melissa groaned. Bupkus's face lid up when he saw that Melissa was alright. He gave Melissa a bear hug and almost choked her to death. "Oh, Hallelujah! You're okay!" Bupkus cheered with glee. He realized what he was doing and let go of Melissa so she can gasp for air. "Uh oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to squeeze you so hard." Melissa responded, "that's okay, Bupkus. I'm alright." Bupkus calmed down. "Whew! That's a relief. I could have crushed you. I'm sorry." Bupkus grabbed Melissa by her sides and placed her on his lap. "It's cool, Bupkus. You were overcome with joy." Melissa said.

Bupkus looked at Melissa and told what happened. "Well, it all started when you passed out. I was so scared, that I thought you were dying. I'm just glad you're still breathing. I hate to see people die or get sick. Especially beautiful girls like you." Melissa was touched. She felt so warm and tender as she gazed into Bupkus's brown eyes like a love-sick puppy and thought_"Even though he is so sexy and charming, he is really caring and thoughtful."_ Bupkus looked at Melissa all funny. "You okay, shawty?" Melissa got closer to his face as she puckered her lips and gave Bupkus big kiss. Bupkus could not believe what was happening. After that, Melissa pulled away from his face and realized what she did. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, Bupkus. I don't know what got over me…" Bupkus interrupted, "Hey, now don't be so hard on yourself, sweetheart. You just got caught in a moment. Though I didn't see it coming, I appreciate the kiss. By the way, your lips are so juicy. I like it."

Melissa blushed and said, "Oh, Bupkus; You nasty, naughty, boy!"

Bupkus laughed and said, "Oooh, girl. You have no idea."

Melissa noticed the clock and thought it was time for her to head back home. "Oh look at the time!" Melissa placed her right hand on his chest and used her left hand to rub his cheek saying, "Well Bupkus,I should be heading back home. Once again, thank you for saving me after I fainted. You're so heroic! I hope that we will meet again and play one-on-one soon."

Melissa headed out for the door. Before she left, she turned to Bupkus and said, "Oh, and one more thing before I go..." Melissa puts hand to her lips and blew a kiss to Bupkus. Bupkus was awestruck and had hearts flying around his head. He began to smile and blush. Then, Bupkus blew a kiss back to Melissa and her heart was beating uncontrollably. She fanned herself and started to have second thoughts about playing one-on-one later.

"On second thought...maybe I can play for just a little bit. Would you like me to show you some more moves? I could teach you some." Bupkus was delighted and smiled at Melissa, "Yeah. I'm down with that." Melissa and Bupkus were about to pick up the ball at the same time and both of them were eye to eye. They smiled and blushed at each other as Melissa grabs the ball and offered it to Bupkus. "Here you go." Bupkus thanked her until Melissa pulled one of her tricks on Bupkus and shot the ball into the hoop. Bupkus was stunned. "Hey! No fair." Melissa teased, "Well, come on. Show me what you got, big boy." And so, they played throughout the even and had a great time.

The End


End file.
